


异变开端(The Start of Anomalies)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [23]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十三章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第四章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*让我们来看一下《隐者之心》中颇为奇怪的鲁恩私下究竟在干什么……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	异变开端(The Start of Anomalies)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十三章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第四章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *让我们来看一下《隐者之心》中颇为奇怪的鲁恩私下究竟在干什么……

鲁恩从没想过他有朝一日也会下到皇家水道——至少在他遇到席奥前没这么想过。其实他大可不必走这条路，真菌荒地的腐败气息在他常年城郊的锻造生涯中早就习以为常，可是如果他不想被那群领地意识极强的部族当做入侵者切成两半，他最好还是绕着那些螳螂走。  
圣巢女王寄来的那封信让他这些时日心神不宁，而且他感觉席奥也察觉到了一些端倪，最近他进城的时候席奥总是会关切地多问几句。但是什么“一股神秘强大的力量即将苏醒，你的居所危险系数颇高”？鲁恩不觉得在找到确凿的证据之前，席奥那个死脑筋能够理解。  
这也就是为什么他现在在这。席奥十分热爱那片荆棘环绕的绿地，在完全弄清楚发生了什么之前，想要说服他搬迁基本上是不可能。所以他才最近频繁进城，偶尔在故居接一下锻造骨钉的活，以期找到什么线索，毕竟王国首都中不经意的只言片语，便可能透露着暗藏的机密。但其实最靠谱的办法还是去问里姆，他貌似结交了什么圣巢高官，可是他嘴巴闭得紧的很，得用一些稀奇的文物撬开才行。  
上次和里姆闲聊的时候，他提到了圣巢政府正在搜寻失踪多年的冲刺大师克莱门的遗物，但是一无所获。但鲁恩知道该怎么做。当他还是全职骨钉匠的时候，跟克莱门打过几次交道。最后一次见面时，克莱门说到他准备去那遥远的边境揭开一个被遗忘的真相，并且嘱咐鲁恩如果他没能回来，就把他藏在暗室里的记录找出，必要的时候公之于众。他把钥匙，也就是他的护符“冲刺大师”镶嵌在了暗室入口，需要一番合适的操作才可开启。鲁恩当时不以为意，但现在正好派上了用场，他相信这份大礼足以从里姆口中套出点什么情报。为了席奥，他不辞劳苦。  
总算到了水道的尽头，井盖已然打开，真菌孢子在空气中弥散，克莱门的雕像孤零零地立在蘑菇地中央。在基座的一个凹槽内，护符好端端地镶嵌其中，看周围的痕迹似乎不久前被挪动过。鲁恩按照克莱门跟他说的步骤，把护符逆时针转了三圈，顺时针转了一圈，在两只眼睛处按了一下，把下半部分往上提了提，再顺时针转一圈，然后整个拍下去。机关转动的声音从地底传来，雕像后面的一块空地突然塌陷，露出了一条狭长黑暗的楼梯。几支火把在两侧的墙上摇曳着焰光，鲁恩深吸了一口气，顺着楼梯往下走去。  
这间暗室十分简朴，一些蛾翼披风悬挂在周围的架子上。鲁恩对于披风制造术不甚了解，但他能看出每一件披风都是独特的材质。在暗室中央有一方桌台，在散乱的石碑与纸张中，一颗黝黑的卵状物甚为夺目。这好像就是里姆口中的神秘蛋，在全圣巢极其稀有，相信这个能用来交换一点情报。鲁恩把它拿起，轻轻吹去了上面的积灰。  
“好啊好啊好啊。”一个尖锐的声音在鲁恩身后响起，“看看这是谁来了。”  
鲁恩猛地转了过去：“斯莱大师？！为何你在这里？！”  
斯莱双手叉在背后，带着他那把传奇巨型骨钉“幻明”，上面布满了裂痕，他虽然身材矮小，但伫立在那就散发着一种强大的气场。  
“我可以问你同样的问题。”斯莱像审讯似的说。  
“我相信您已经猜到了。”  
“所以这么看来，真的有什么事情要发生了？”斯莱叹了口气，说，“我猜，席奥不知道这些事吧？”  
“他的确不知道。”  
“你一直在瞒着他。但，”斯莱语气一转，“也许你做了正确的事。我了解那小子，没有得到确凿的证据他是不肯轻信的。唉，也真是难为你了，他现在完全沉浸于艺术中……”  
鲁恩没有挺强听清斯莱接下来说的话，他的目光聚焦在了斯莱身后，在火炬光线的照耀下，他隐隐看到有什么黑影在朝下移动。那个黑影来到了斯莱身后，在暗室的光照下，他终于看清了那是什么——一个由真菌物质构成的怪物。  
“斯莱大师！身后！”  
斯莱似乎也察觉到了什么，在鲁恩说出这句警告的同时以惊人的速度反手拔钉，挥出了一道强力劈砍。尽管饱经风霜，“幻明”的威力仍不容小觑，伴随着空气爆裂的声音，真菌碎块噼里啪啦撒了一地。  
斯莱收起骨钉，问：“你之前住在城郊，这种事情很常发生吗？”  
“不，从来没有。这些真菌物质虽然是活的，但是根本不可能移动甚至有自我意识。它们一定是从哪汲取了某种强大的力量。”  
“但这股力量还处于初生阶段。”斯莱补充道，“至少目前没有出现更多的异变。”  
“您觉得该告诉席奥了吗？”  
“还不到时候。这只是个例，并不能说服他。”斯莱说，“所以你认为克莱门和这些事件有关系？”  
“您认识他？”  
“哈，何止是认识！只可惜现在并不是适合讲故事的时间。鲁恩，你能帮我打磨一下骨钉吗？”  
鲁恩仔细端详了一下“幻明”，说：“嗯……是一项很有挑战性的任务，磨损严重不说，制作这把骨钉的虫一定技术相当高超……但放心好了，我会把它搞定的。”  
“那就好。我们现在回你那锻造坊吧。”  
“先稍等一下，行吗？我得把这个交给里姆，作为交换，他应该会告诉我一些有用的情报。”  
“行吧，那我先去把骨钉放你那，过两天再来取，成吧？”  
“成。”  
鲁恩飞速回到了泪城，连绵的细雨为繁忙的首都增添了几分静谧。一些水晶魔像在雨中静默地矗立，俯瞰着街道虫来虫往。据说，这是城市最新一代的安保系统。  
“啊，鲁恩，你又来了。”里姆看到他进来，说，“要跟你说多少遍？我这里不是博物馆，更不是情报局！”  
“好了，我确定这次我有你感兴趣的东西。”说着，鲁恩拿出了那枚神秘蛋摆在了他桌上。  
“神秘蛋？”里姆不屑地笑了一声，“放在以前那确实是个好东西，可现在圣巢巴不得把所有能找到的神秘蛋都给我解读，所以，抱歉。不过如果你要是想要吉欧的话我倒可以支付。”  
“嘿，话别说这么早。看一下里面记载了什么，我相信到时候你会不惜代价得到它的。”  
“好吧好吧，让你彻底死心。”里姆从柜子里取出了一个奇怪的仪器，在神秘蛋上扫描着。鲁恩很满意地看着他的表情从漫不经心到震撼万分。  
“不……这不可能……”他惊讶地嘀咕道。  
“怎么样？说过你会感兴趣的。”  
里姆抬起头，叹了口气说：“你想要什么？我已经跟你说了太多你不应该知道的了，明明答应瓦切塞夫要保密的……而且我真的不一定什么事情都知道。”  
“我知道你肯定了解一些风声！随便什么线索都可以！求你了。”  
“好吧好吧，说话得算数。”里姆凑上前来，压低了声音在他耳边说，“我听闻最近有一组从上面来的虫准备去安息之地，貌似是去探寻什么古老预言。这应当对目前情况的解释有所帮助。”  
里姆退回到座椅上，说道：“好了，现在离开我的屋子！趁着还没有虫子察觉到什么异样。”  
“里姆……谢谢你。”  
泪水之城的大街小巷一如既往地洋溢着平和的气息，但鲁恩知道，在这平和之下，有一股暗流在汹涌。异变已经开始了，为了席奥，他必须尽快找到真相。


End file.
